Happy Sakura
by Sakura The Medic Ninja
Summary: This about how Sakura can be happy even when people put her down. She is very smart, nice to everyone even if they are mean to her and everyone hates her except her friends. Rated T for language. SasuSaku TenNeji HinaNaru InoShika
1. Chapter 1

**School Can Be Cruel**

**Ok this story is a Sasuke and Sakura one but there will be a little Naruto and Hinata, and Tenten and Neji, and Shikamaru and Ino ok and tell me what you think of the story !**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------**

Ok So Sakura was firends with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. They were the best of friends. Sakura was really heathly, she has really good friends, she also had really good grades, she was the nicest person you would ever meet and she liked to help people with out being asked.

So you think Sakura is a really good person and her life is perfect but it is not. When she was 10 her parents died in a war. Her mom worked as a medic ninja and her dad fought.

Flash Back

_Sakura;s parents had been at war for a few months now and when she woke up and she saw all these people from the war returning. So 10 year old Sakura jumped out of bed and got dressed._

_She ran downstairs and walked outside. She was wearing cute little caprices and a pink flowery shirt. You know like what little 10 year olds would wear. She waited for about 1 hour and then some guy in a uniform came to her house._

_He looked sad. Sakura got up and bowed and said hello. He did the same. The guy took a deep breath and told Sakura that her praents had died in the war. Sakura's Mom died because a bomb had hit the medic area._

_Her Dad died in action meaning he died when fighting. Sakura's little 10 year old eyes got all teary and she ran inside. The guy stood there and then after a few minutes he left._

End Flash Back

So now you know why Sakura's life is not perfect. And even though she is really nice to everyone at school they still tease her. But her friends stick up for her. So it was the first day of 10th grade for Sakura and her friends.

She was very excited. She got up and took a nice hot shower. Then she stepped out and dried her self dry. She blow dried her bubble gum pink hair. She also striaghed it. She goes to Konoha High school for ninja's.

Sakura decided to become a medic ninja just like her Mom. She would also become a great fighter like her Dad. Then at 7:20 she left to walk to school. When she was she meet up with Hinata, one of the friends she likes most.

"Oh hey Hinata-san what's up?" Sakura was walking beside her.

" Nothing much and you Sakura-san?' Hinata doesn't studder around her friends except Naruto. Today Sakura was wearing SHORT jean shorts and a Linkin Park tank top with a cute long pink neckless.

She also wore black airwalks with pink bar laced shoe laces. Sakura wore a cool bracelet too it was black with chains that go through holes. Hinata was wearing short jean shorts too and a cute purple t-shirt that said bad to the bone in orange letters.

Hinata wore a really cute bracelet that her Dad got for her on her last birthday. It had real dimands on it. It was really beautiful. Hinata wore simple seankers and socks. Both Sakura and Hinata had backpacks.

Sakura was pink and Hinata's was purple. Hinata's favorite color was purple and Sakura's was pink. So they walked to school together. Sakura was smiling happily and Hinata was her normal self.

When they arrived they saw Ino and Tenten. "Hey Guys what's up?" said a very cheery Sakura. "Same old same old Sakura-san." said Tenten the sportest girl in the school.

"Geez forhead why are you so happy? Oh yeah forgot you always are." said Ino sticking out her tongue. Sakura stuck hers out right back at her. When Sakura was, a popular girl named Heima came up to them.

Heima had long red hair that was straight. She was not only popular but very pretty. She was part of Sasuke's fan club. She walked right in front of Sakura and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey why are you so happy?" said Heima pushing Sakura onto the ground. Naruto looked at what was going on and saw Heima pushing around someone.

"Hey what's going on, what's Heima doing now?" said Naruto confused.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." said Neji walking to the group of about 7 people.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed. The only reason Sasuke followed was becuase he had nothing better to do. When Naruto and them got there they saw Heima pushing around Sakura.

Everyone knew Sakura. Most of the girls hated her beucase she was friends with 'there' Sasuke last year and some guys becuase they thought she was a no-it-all.

"Heima stop it she didn't do anything!" yelled Tenten pushing Hiema away from Sakura a little.

Heima didn't listen so she pushed Sakura again. Well after she got up of course. Naruto saw this and got mad. Tenten was furious now so she was about to punch Heima but Neji stopped her.

"Tenten stop don't start anything the first day back to school." Neji had grabbed her hand.

Tenten blushed but went back to normal. She nodded but inside she just wanted to kill Heima and her group of friends. Sakura got up but once again she was pushed down. Naruto then stepped in.

"Hey Heima what's your problem! Leave Sakura-chan alone!" siad Naruto right in Heima's face.

Heima smirked. " HA! What are you going to do about it?"

"Watch and find out!' Naruto was just about to punch her when Sasuke came in.

Heima then had heart eyes and so did everyone else except Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino(a/n: wow suprising right?). Sakura got up once again but wasn't pushed down. She looked and saw Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the fan clubs reaction. Sasuke rolled his eyes too.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke was annoyed.

" Trying to help Sakura-chan why do you care." said Naruto right in front of Sasuke's face.

"Well school started like 5 minutes ago and we have to pick up our schedules." said Sasuke coldly.

Everyone then jumped up and ran inside. Sakura then walked with her friends inside to the gym to get the schedules.

"Man school can be cruel." said Tenten walking next to Hinata.

"I'm fine I am use to it." said Sakura with a big smile.

_"Why does she always ack like nothing happened."_Thought Tenten.

Then the girls went to the gym and got there schedules. Sakura only had a few classes with each of them. Then each girl headed off to there first hour and promised to meet up at lunch.

"Ok so my first hour is Summoning with Jiraiya."said Sakura looking at her schedule. When she walked in she Saw a familiar face, and she was even happier.

----------------------------------------

**To be contuined...**

**So how did you like it? And if anyone can guess who the person is that she saw in her first that Sakura reconized then i will put up a chapter of there favorite couple but it has to be either Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto, or Ino and Shikamaru ok! R&R plz!**


	2. Sleepover

**Sleepover **

**Ok so thx for all the updates guys and I will think of something on my Konoha High story and thx for all the ideas for it. **

**Enjoy the this chapter and I will try and make the chapters longer! No one guessed so i am going to have to just tell you!**

**---------------------------------------------**

" SAI!" Yelled a very happy Sakura. She ran over and hugged him. She hugged him around the neck. He was standing up so he swung around with her on his neck.

"Hey Sakura-chan." said Sai laughing. He then gently pulled her hands off his neck." So hows life going?" Sai was now taking a seat. Sakura took one next to him. Sai was considered a hottie but not as hot as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good and you Sai-kun?" said Sakura in a very polite tone. She was smiling. The girls in the class were giving Sakura death glares but she didn't notice. Sai did notice though. "Uhh... Sakura-chan why are the girls in this class giving you death glares?" asked Sai poking her arm and pointing the girls.

"I don't know but they always do I guess I get use to it." said Sakura smiling. _" Why is she smiling that is bad. Maybe I should do something."_Thoguht Sai. Then Jiraiya walked in as soon as the bell rang.

"Good morning class I am Jiraiya-sensei and I will be teaching you about summoning jutsu's!" do I really had to tell you who.

_"Wow we have a lot of HOT girls in this class this year. Ohh and that one with the bubble gum pink hair is the hottest!"_ Thought Jiraiya.

"Ok since today is the first day we will go over the stink'n rules and I will give you assigned seats." said a very bored Jiraiya.

"Ok so Heima will sit here and...(Hiema" plz let Sasuke sit next to me!")Ouji!" said Jiraiya. Hiema's mouth dropped open.

" I have to sit next to...that...GEEK!" yelled Heima. Jiraiya smiled and pointed for her to sit down. So he went through the list and then finally he sat Sakura in the middle with an empty next to her and Sasuke was in the corner leaning on the wall not paying attention.

"Umm Mr. Uchiha sit next to Miss. Haruno please." said Jiraiya but Sasuke didn't hear him. So Jiraiya walked up to Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha I suggest you TAKE A SEAT NEXT TO MISS. HARUNO NOW!" yelled Jiraiya in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke jumped up and ran over and took and sat next to Sakura. Sakura giggled. Sasuke just glared at her and and turned and face the window.

Sasuke just stared out the window at nothing.

Sai was in the next set of seats next to Sakura so Sai leaned over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan is he always like that?" Sai asked quietly.

"Yeah pretty much." Sakura answered quietly back. So they went over the rules and Jiraiya talked about his preverted book. Then after more boring classes and after 4th hour lunch finally came.

Sakura meet up with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. They decided to eat at this one table by the window. Then Sai came up to Sakura. Ino had heart eyes. Sakura then looked behind her and saw Sai.

"Oh hey Sai-kun want to sit with us?"asked Sakura politly. "Sure thanks Sakura-chan." said Sai sitting next to Sakura. Ino leaned next to Sakura. "Hey lucky why did he call you Sakura_-chan_!' whispered Ino.

"Beucase we have known each other for a very long time since age 11 becuase our parents died becuase of the same reason, the war." said Sakura to Ino quietly. "Ohhhh!" said Ino backing up.

They table they were at was marble and it could hold 10 people. The chairs were cool circle chairs. Everything in the lunch room looked new. Then Naruto came.

"Hey Sakura-chan can we sit with you guys?" asked Naruto looking at Sakura with puppy dog eyes.

"Naruo-san those eyes don't work but you know I can't say no to you!" said Sakura inviting him and Neji and Shikamaru and Sasuke. Sasuke sat by Sakura and Neji sat by Tenten and Shikamaru sat by Ino.

And of course Sai was on the other side of Sakura. The tables were round. "O-oh yeah tonight m-my mom said I-i can have some people over and N-neji-kun can have some over t-too for a s-sleepover. Anyone w-want to c-come?" said Hinata turning red.

"SURE!" said all the girls happily. "Hey you guys coming?" said Neji smirking. "You too Sai you can come." Neji added in. "Sure...Hn." said the guys and Sasuke said the Hn.

"Ok then it is settled meet at the Hyuuga manner at 6:00p.pm.." said Neji walking away. They all shook there heads yes and walked to there next hour. They only have 5 hours in a school day.

They had gym classes with Kakashi-sensei but all they did was talk but he said that they will test your fighting skills tomorrow. So after 5th hour was over school ended and Sakura walked home.

Neji drove Hinata back. Tenten got a ride with Neji too becuase they were going out now. Shikamaru and Ino are going out. Ino had a major crush on Shikamaru but never addmitted it.

Sakura was just about to leave when Sai came up to her. "Hey Sakura-chan want a ride?" asked Sai politly. "Hai Sai-kun." Sakura said happily and politly at the same time. He had rode his motorcycle.

He helped her on and gave her his helmet. Then drove off. Sasuke looked like he was getting jealous. Naruto saw this and grinned really big. Sasuke saw this and looked at him funny.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke said annoyed. "I no you like her." said Naruto grinning big still. "And you are jealous becuase another guy drove her home." said Naruto still grinning. Sasuke was getting annoyed but knew it was true, he was getting jealous.

"Whatever Dobe." said Sasuke turning around and getting on his navy blue motorcycle. Naruto then walked home and got ready for the sleepover and so did everyone else.

Sai had dropped Sakura off and said he will see her at the sleepover. Sakura waved him good-bye and walked up to her house and opened the door.

She ran up stairs and got ready. She picked out a cute blue tank top with a white shirt on top of it, it was cut down the middle very far so that if you wore just the white top your chest would show.

She aslo packed white and pink shoes that were bar laced with pink and navy blue laces. Then she packed this really long neckless that she wrapped twice around her neck.

It had a bunch of beads on it. She also packed cute pants from Hollester. She then packed all the other things like a pillow and tooth brush and etc.

The Hyuuga was a good distance from her house. She sighed and walked out of her house at 5:30 p.m.. She had a backpack and her pillow was inside her backpack too.

She walked for about 5 minutes when she saw Sasuke drive by on his motorcycle. She smiled and contiuned walking. Sasuke saw her walking and stopped his motorcycle next to the side walk she was walking on.

(a/n Sasuke's parents are still alive and he is rich, the richest!) "Oh hey Sasuke-kun what's up?" said Sakura smiling sweetly. Sasuke saw she was going to the sleepover too.

"Need a ride to Neji and Hinata's place we are going to the same place right?" said Sasuke emotionless. "Yeah I guesss we are. And thanks for the offer but I will be to much trouble to be riding with you." said Sakura grinning.

"No It will be fine you won't be any trouble and you will NOT weight me down you are WAY too skinny ok." It was like Sasuke was reading her mind, he answered all her questions.

She smiled sweetly and got on. She wrapped her hands around Sasuke abbs(a/n lucky ...i mean uhh TO THE STORY!). Sasuke smirked and drove off.

When they got there Sasuke parked his motorcycle and helped Sakura off. They walked to the house and rang the door bell. A maid answered it and bowed in respect. Sasuke just stared and walked in.

Sakura bowed back and walked in after him. Hinata then came running downstairs. "Hinata-chan!" yelled Sakura giving her a big hug. Hinata hugged back.

"Hey forehead." said Ino giving Sakura a little friend hug. Then Tenten came in and jumped at Sakura and gave her a BIG hug. Then they guys came out.

Neji and Sasuke did there little hand shake. Naruto tried to do it but was lost. Sakura giggled. Then the girls and guys went downstairs to the basement.

It was huge. They had a flat screen tv. and all the game systems you can think of. TONS of games for all the game systems. They also had a pool table, poker table, and foosball(a/n don't know how to spell it and as you can tell my spelling isn't that great either)table.

The girls and guys except Sasuke got all wide eyed, well Neji and Hinata too they live there! "Wow this is your basement Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto all suprised.

Sakura then went back to normal and gave another sweet smile. Sasuke loved that smile but, as Sasuke he never showed he liked anything except basketball and football.

All they guys went over to the games and staretd playing. It was a Friday at 6:15 p.m.. The party is just beginning. They guys played games for about two hours and the girls talked.

Then they guys got bored. "Maybe we should do something with the girls." Neji suggested. All the guys nodded in agreement.

"Hey Hinata-chan want to do something together were bored." Neji said, well more like commanded.

"S-sure Neji-kun" said Hinata getting up. The girls followed. "Oh Hinata-chan before I forget I have to go to work tomorrow and I have to be some where to help out ok!" said Sakura in a cheery voice.

"Ok Sakura-chan." Hinata said back. _" Where does she have to go maybe I will follow her tomorrow to find out."_Though Sasuke.

"Hey about we play strip poker!" yelled Naruto. "NARUTO!"yelled Ino. Then Ino went over and hit him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for!" yelled Naruto. "Yeah I mean If you are to scared to lose to us then we won't play." said Sasuke in a playful voice.

"Come on guys it sounds fun I mean we can beat the boys for sure!" said Sakura in her cheery voice. "YEAH!"yelled all the girls.

So 10 minutes later the girls and guys are even. Girls have only shirts and undies on. Guys have boxers on and there beaters. It was getting late and they were getting tired.

Sakura let out a yawn. Hinata saw that everyone looked tired. "H-hey maybe we should q-quite and watch a movie." said Hinata shivering.

"Yeah." they all said shivering. Then they quickly got into the p.j's well the girls did the guys just put shirts on and they were in there boxers. They decided to watch "It".

Sakura was wearing just some simple p.j's they were pink short shorts and a blue tank top. Sasuke wore navy blue boxers and a white shirt. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke and Naruto was sitting next to Hinata.

Neji was sitting next to Tenten and Shikamaru was cuddling with Ino. Sai sat on the other said of Sakura. Sai's cell then rang. He talked for a few seconds then hung up.

"Who was that Sai-kun?" said Sakura sweetly. "I have to go to America for a singing thing I won't be coming back." Sai sounded sad.

Sakura then went over to him and hugged him. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Sai-kun... we will miss you!" said Sakura smiling sweetly.

Sai waved good-bye and left. Then after like 4 to 5 minutes or so they went back downstairs and contiued the movie. Sakura was like cuddling with Sasuke more like grabbing onto him becuase she was really scared.

Sasuke put his arm around her to tell her she will be fine. Then in a few seconds she calmed down a little. Half way thriugh the movie they fell asleep.

Sakura had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. Then in the morning Sakura woke up first got dressed and left. Sasuke followed. Sakura had left a note to tell them she left to go to work.

----------------------------------

**So how was it i made it longer right? well R&R plz!**


	3. Work can be cruel too?

**Work can be cruel too?**

**Arigato for all the reviews guys! Enjoy this next chapter as much as you did the last or even better!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

So Sakura walked about a block to a church, and when she got there she saw other people like Nami, Naru, Izumi, and Baku. They were helping out the church by moving a big dirt pile to a less grassy area and plant so things there.

The church was nice and really clean, maybe because they just rebuilt it. Sakura waved to the people and got right to work. Sasuke lost Sakura and drove by the church when he saw pink hair.

He pulled up into the abandoned house's drive way. He wore classes so he pulled them down a little so he could see better. When he did he saw Sakura smiling and having fun...cleaning up dirt.

He then got a confused look. _"Why is she having fun picking up dirt with a shovel then dumping it into a trashcan then picking it up and planting flowers? I mean I have a maid to do that."_Thought Sasuke.

He put he glasses back on and watched her. He watched for about a half hour when she waved to the kids and left. Sasuke quickly got in his car and 'followed' her.

Next Sakura went to a fast food restaurant. Sasuke parked his car in the parking lot and got out. He saw Sakura go in and then he decided to eat there I mean it is 12:00 p.m. already.

So when Sasuke walked in everyone was screaming. Sakura was serving a table full of sluts and jocks, when she looked at who was there. Her face was in surprisement.

_"Why did Sasuke-kun come HERE of all places."_Thought Sakura holding a plate with a sluts food. The slut pushed Sakura and Sakura fell. The plate fell on the slut.

The slut got really mad and walked to Sakura who was just getting up. She stood right in front of Sakura, so close that Sakura had to back up.

"What was that for bitch!" yelled the slut. Sasuke looked at what was happing and saw Sakura just standing there letting this slut talk to to her like that. Sasuke then walked to where they were.

The slut put a finger on Sakura's forehead. "So you think you can get away with ruining my outfit bitch." the slut then pushed her finger so Sakura stummbled back.

The jocks were laughing at Sakura. Sakura put on a fake smile. "What is there to be smiling about bitch you are going to pay!" said the slut pushing Sakura so she ran into the table.

"Hey slut what are you doing to Sakura-san?" said a very cold voice(a/n you should know by now.). The slut turned around and saw Sasuke. Her eyes then quickly went to hearts.

"If you don't quiet then I will have to kill all of _you_!" said Sasuke serious. They all backed up and went back to what they were doing, that would be eating.

"Sakura...are you ok?" Sasuke sais helping Sakura up.

"Yeah I am fine." Sakura put on a fake smile.

"Quite your job." Sasuke said flatly.

"W-why Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura brushing off the dust on her pufit.

"You can't work like that. Quite." Sasuke said taking her hand.

Sakura blushed a little but it wasn't noticeable. The fangirls got mad but keep eating. More like devoring the food.

"Ok Sauske-kun I will but I need to find a new one then?" said Sakura smiling sweetly.

"No you can live with me in my mansion. I will provide you will all the money you will EVER need."Sasuke said walking Sakura to his car.

He had a black corvet. The fangirls had heard that and got SO mad that you could practicly see smoke coming out of there ears.

Sasuke then went in and talked to the mangager. He walked out with a look of victory. When Sasuke got int he car Sakura gave him a confused look.

"They will never bother you again even though you don't work there. So when you go to eat there they will treat you good." said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura gave him another smile. Then Sasuke drove out of the parking lot and to his house.

"Wait Sasuke-kun I need to get my stuff?" Sakura said getting out of the car.

"No we can get you all new stuff." said Sasuke closing the car door and making sure it was locked.

Sakura smiled and thanked him. So when they got into the house she was really suprised it was bigger then the mall.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction. She then got a bright smile on her face.

"Sasuke-kun this is your house...OMG it is beautiful!" said Sakura in complete aw.

"It is nothing...oh Koji will show you to your room it is just three rooms down from mine." said Sasuke walking upstairs.

As soon as he turned the corner and disappeared someone come up to Sakura. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Ms. Haruno I am Koji the butler. I will show you to your room. Need help with your bags?" Koji said politly.

Sakura smiled. "I don't have but thanks Koji-san."

Koji nodded and showed Sakura to her room. When she got in her face was filled with suprisement. Koji smile and left, then entreted Sasuke's room.

"You picked a very fine and nice lady master." said Koji smiling.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah she is nice isn't she."

Koji nodded and left with a bow. Sakura was in her room looking at everything carefully. Sasuke walked in smirking but Sakura didn't notice him.

Sasuke had left a little box on the dresser for her, he new she would see it. Just then a few seconds later Sakura spotted a red box with a car next to it.

On the card it said Sakura in really neat handwriting. Sakura opened it and it said..."Sakura in the box is a present." Sakura was confused.

But she still opened the box. When she did her eyes lite up up suprisement. In the box was a beautiful neckless in the shape of a cherry blossom. Sasuke smirked.

"You like it?' said Sasuke pushing off the wall he was leaning on.

"I-it is beautiful Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura still looking at the neckless.

Sakura then hugged him. Sasuke hugged back.

"Then Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" said Sasuke hugging back.

Sakura broke the hug and smiled.

"Hai Sasuke-kun I would love to." she said in the sweetest voice.

**With the rest of the people**

Well Shikamaru found enough energy to ask Ino out and Ino said very happily yes.

Naruto aked Hinata and she fainted but got back up right away and said yes. Well after He got a beating from Neji but then Neji was cool wiht it.

As for Neji he finally asked Tenten and she just kissed him instaed of saying yes which in her words kissing means yes.

* * *

**Well i end it here and i will fianlly update my fanfic Konoha High! So check it out it will most likely be up with in today or tomorrow Plz R&r Arigato for reading this story.**


End file.
